


That Old Mill Keeps Grinding

by irena_adler



Series: Watson [33]
Category: Numb3rs
Genre: Multi, One-Sided Attraction, Rumors, Triple Drabble
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-10-07
Updated: 2017-10-07
Packaged: 2019-01-10 01:35:40
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 357
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12288441
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/irena_adler/pseuds/irena_adler
Summary: Matt ponders a rumor.Right after 'Rumor Mill', during the later parts of 'Looking for Love.'  Before 'David's Birthday Surprise'





	That Old Mill Keeps Grinding

**Title:** That Old Mill Keeps Grinding  
**Characters:** Matt, Stendhauser **  
**Rating: FRK+, PG  
**Summary:**   Matt ponders a rumor. **  
**Word Count: 300  
**Placement:** Watson 'verse, before [David's Birthday Surprise](http://irena-adler.livejournal.com/149706.html#davidsbirthdaysurprise)  
**Disclaimer:** Not my characters (except when they are), not my world, making no money. ** **  
****Feedback: Yes, please! Feed the author! **  
A/N:** Thanks to my beta, munchkin. 

 

**That Old Mill Keeps Grinding—**

Matt sat staring at his computer, but he wasn’t getting anything done. He was thinking about he’d just heard. _Charlie is gay,_ Matt thought, _or at least ‘everyone’ says so._

“So Amita is just a beard?” Matt asked Stendhauser, next to him.

Stendhauser blinked. “Amita’s got a beard?”

“No, Amita _is_ a beard, a cover-up girlfriend.”

“I’m afraid so,” Stendhauser said sadly, obviously up on the gossip. “I don’t think she even knows it, poor girl. She worships him.”

“Huh,” Matt said. “And Charlie is dating someone in the office? I wonder who it—”

“Colby.”

Matt gaped at her. “Granger? You’re kidding!”

Stendhauser turned in her chair and smiled at him. “Anyone who’s paying attention could tell.”

“Then why doesn’t ‘anyone’ say so?”

“The men in the office are too threatened by the idea of a gay man, especially one as ‘manly’ as Agent Granger.”

“Threatened?”

“Yep,” she said, with an extra popping sound on the ‘P’. “The women in this office would see it, except they’re too busy hoping that Colby or Charlie will ask them out.”

Matt raised his eyebrows. “But you?”

“I’m an old, happily married woman,” Stendhauser said cheerfully. “But Colby and Charlie have been making googly eyes at each other for a while now.”

Matt had to laugh. “‘Googly eyes’?”

“I may be old, but I remember googly eyes. Now my teenager has them every week over a new boy.”

“And what exactly does ‘googly eyes’ look like?”

Stendhauser leaned a little closer and murmured, “Just look in the mirror next time you think about David.”

“Gi-ju-wha?” Matt stammered.

Luckily, at that moment Charlie stepped off the elevator and, like the rest of the office, Stendhauser turned to look.

_I do not make googly eyes,_ Matt grumbled to himself. _I am very subtle._


End file.
